1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for a loader for use in uprooting trees, stacking them, backfilling the root holes and grading the area.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Small earth moving loaders such as skid loaders, track loaders, front loaders and so forth are in common use and many contractors currently own one or more. Such machines are also available for rental. As currently practiced, the clearing of trees and brush with a loader requires a variety of implements. For example, a pushing device may be used for knocking trees over, a grapple for picking them up and a blade to back fill the root ball holes and grade the area. Maintaining an inventory of attachments is expensive, as is transporting them to a job site. Numerous changeovers from one attachment to another is labor intensive, and therefore also costly. What is needed is a single attachment that can perform multiple ground clearing operations with a loader that the user already has or can readily obtain.